undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Undyne
Undyne (czyt. andajn) jest rybo-podobnym potworem, który dowodzi Strażą Królewską. Ubrana w pełną zbroję, ściga protagonistę przez cały Wodospad. Wielokrotnie jej unikano, a sam pościg najczęściej kończył się przypadkowym spotkaniem z Monster Kidem. Opis Początkowo przedstawiana jest jako imponujący wojownik przyodziany w groźnie wyglądającą zbroję. Później okazuje się, że tak naprawdę jest rybo-podobnym, humanoidalnym stworem z niebieskimi łuskami i długim, jasnoczerwonym końskim ogonem. Undyne jest niesamowicie potężna, jak to wynika z jej zdolności do suplesu głazów i rozkruszania skał za pomocą zwykłych ciosów pięściami. Osobowość Undyne ma niezwykle porywczą osobowość. Dzięki szkoleniom Króla Asgore'a stała się pewnym siebie potworem o silnej woli. Jest bezlitosna dla swoich wrogów. Zbyt gorliwie wierzy w Asgore'a Dreemurra i jego plan schwytania siedmiu ludzkich dusz w celu zniszczenia bariery i ucieczki z podziemia. Uwielbia nauczać. Nauczyła Shyren i Papyrusa różnorakich umiejętności oraz wyjaśniła głównemu bohaterowi jak działa Zielony Tryb. Posiada ona ducha rywalizacji, lecz ostatecznie jest blisko z tymi, których uważa za przyjaciół. Ma głęboki szacunek dla Asgore'a. Podkochuje się w Alphys. Wierzyła w jej postrzeganie ludzkiej historii i kultury, na podstawie ekspozycji Ośmiu Ludzi i anime. Jest jedynym znanym potworem, który oprócz bossów naturalnie posiada Determinację, choć występuje ona u niej w mniejszych ilościach. Jednakże jest jej wystarczająco tyle, aby pozwolić na częściowe przetrwanie duszy po śmierci. To właśnie determinacja przemieniła ją w Undyne The Undying. Główna historia Neutralna Ścieżka thumb|200px|Pierwsze pojawienie się Undyne w grzeUndyne zostaje wielokrotnie wspomniana przez różne potwory w Snowdin, szczególnie często mówi o niej Papyrus. Mówią, że jest Kapitanem Straży Królewskiej; wyrażają się o niej pozytywnie, chwaląc jej siłę i bohaterstwo. Osobiście pierwszy raz pojawia się przy wejściu do Wodospadu, gdzie stoi się na wysokiej, skalnej półce. Tam właśnie Papyrus bezskutecznie usiłuje przekonać strażniczkę, by ta nie krzywdziła człowieka. Gdy protagonista próbuje kontynuować swą drogę, szelest okolicznych traw zwraca uwagę Undyne – podchodzi do krawędzi i prawie rzuca włócznią w bohatera. Ostatecznie jednak rezygnuje i znika w ciemnościach jaskini. thumb|200px|Oświetlenie zmienia się, kiedy Undyne jest w pobliżuUndyne śledzi protagonistę przez cały Wodospad i wielokrotnie go atakuje, mimo to zawsze udaje mu się uniknąć schwytania poprzez uniki, ucieczkę lub dzięki utrudnianiu jej pościgu przez Monster Kida. Tuż przy końcu Wodospadu, gdy Undyne zbliża się do protagonisty, Monster Kid spada z mostu. Jeżeli gracz go uratuje, ten stanie w jego obronie. Z drugiej strony, jeśli bohater tego nie zrobi, Undyne sama go ocali. thumb|Undyne po raz pierwszy widziana bez hełmu.|200px Po tym wydarzeniu dochodzi do konfrontacji z Undyne stojącą na szczycie góry, która to rozpoczyna swą mowę, którą ćwiczyła wiele razy wcześniej,"To właśnie tutaj po raz pierwszy odezwałam się do ciebie! Czy nie byłeś/aś SUPER przerażony? Praktykowałam ten monolog przez CAŁY czas w lustrze!" - Undyne jednak od razu ją przerywa, gdyż zapomniała reszty i wyzywa człowieka do pojedynku."Improwizowanie... Pomógł fakt, że ja... Uh. Kompletnie zapomniałam słów mojego monologu, tak czy siak..." - Undyne Gdy protagonista spróbuje przejść przez kolejny tunel rozpoczyna się walka - tutaj gracz decyduje czy chce ją zabić, czy spróbować od niej uciec do Hotland. Jeżeli protagonista zaprzyjaźnił się z Papyrusem, w czasie pościgu zadzwoni on do postaci mówiąc, że on, człowiek i Undyne powinni spędzić trochę czasu razem. Kapitan Straży Królewskiej widząc to zatrzymuje się, dając protagoniście czas na odebranie telefonu. Po dotarciu do Hotland, gorący klimat tego miejsca powoduje przegrzanie się zbroi Undyne, przez co przestaje ścigać bohatera i upada. W tym momencie istnieje możliwość przyniesienia jej trochę wody z pobliskiej chłodziarki. Jest także opcja rozlania całej wody tuż przed strażniczką. Jeżeli protagonista już wcześniej kogoś zabił ale oszczędził Papyrusa, będzie mógł spotkać szkielet przez domem Undyne. Przekaże on protagoniście, że Undyne powiedziała, że "nie chce zaprzyjaźniać się z mordercą"; jednocześnie, nie jest on świadomy że chodzi o człowieka, będąc przekonany że to on sam zrobił coś złego. Prawdziwa Pacyfistyczna Ścieżka Papyrus i protagonista przed spotkaniem z Undyne|200px|thumbJeżeli protagonista da Undyne trochę wody, wcześniej nikogo nie zabijając, zaistnieje możliwość zawiązania z nią przyjaźni. Podczas sekwencji z pościgiem, Papyrus zadzwoni do bohatera i zaproponuje spotkanie z Undyne w jej domu. Po walce z nią gracz może udać się ze szkieletem do domu strażniczki, gdzie Papyrus niespodziewanie wyskoczy przez okno, zostawiając protagonistę sam na sam z Undyne. thumb|200pxPoczątkowo Undyne niechętnie będzie się starała być miła dla bohatera, lecz jej podejście zmienia się natychmiastowo, gdy tylko Papyrus powraca na chwilę sugerując strażniczce, że nie sprosta ona wyzwaniu zaprzyjaźnienia się z protagonistą. Undyne stwierdza, że bycie przyjacielem z jej „wrogiem” będzie dla niej jej „ostateczną zemstą”. Zostaje wtedy zdeterminowana, by zostać „psiapsiółą” poprzez rozmowę przy herbatce, ognistą lekcję gotowania (...która kończy się pożarem w całym domu) oraz ostateczną walkę bez większego krzywdzenia siebie nawzajem. Podczas sekwencji z pseudo walką Undyne wspomni, że przypomina jej to kogoś z kim miała zwyczaj kiedyś trenować. Jest to prawdopodobnie nawiązanie do Asgore'a Dreemurra. Po całym wydarzeniu Undyne przenosi się do domu Papyrusa i przy okazji gracz otrzymuje możliwość zadzwonienia do nich w dowolnym momencie podróży. Jeżeli pokonasz Photoshop Flowey'ego i będziesz wracać z powrotem z Rdzenia do Ośrodka MTT, Undyne zadzwoni do protagonisty i poprosi go o drobną przysługę. W mieście Snowdin otrzymasz od strażniczki list, który będziesz musiał dostarczyć do Alphys. Gdy protagonista wręczy jej list, początkowo będzie myślała, że tak naprawdę jest on od niego. Skończy się to pójściem na randkę na Wysypisku Śmieci, gdzie spotka ją on, i Undyne. Podczas spotkania Alphys zacznie rozmawiać na temat jej romantycznego zainteresowania Undyne. Pogodzą się z tym emocjonalnie do tego stopnia, że Undyne wrzuci ją do kosza. Niemalże bezpośrednio po tym pojawia się Papyrus by razem z Alphys przebiec 100 okrążeń i „pokrzyczeć o tym jak jesteśmy wspaniali”. Następnie Undyne zapyta cię nas, czy anime jest prawdziwe czy nie. Wybór odpowiedzi jednak nie ma większego znaczenia. Tuż zaraz po tym całe to wydarzenie dobiega końca. Undyne jest następnie widziana wśród innych głównych postaci podczas konfrontacji z Asgorem, gdzie stwierdza, że Frisk i Asgore nie mogą walczyć, ponieważ za bardzo lubią siebie nawzajem. Przy okazji zauważa też Alphys i prawie dochodzi do ich pocałunku, jednakże Toriel ich zatrzymuje, uważając, że nie powinno się to dziać przed oczami protagonisty. Podczas trwania epilogu, po tym jak Papyrus ucieknie, a Sans stwierdzi, że będzie musiał go pilnować (idąc w zupełnie inną stronę), Undyne pobiegnie za pokręconym szkieletem, by tak naprawdę się nim zająć. W napisach końcowych Undyne wreszcie całuje Alphys w policzek, która to zaraz mdleje. Ludobójcza Ścieżka Po tym jak Monster Kid przestanie przeszkadzać protagoniście, i ten go zaatakuje, Undyne przyjmuje cios na siebie. Zostaje natychmiastowo zabita, jednak dzięki jej niesamowitej Determinacji, przemienia się i pojawia się w nowej, ulepszonej zbroi jako Undyne Nieśmiertelna. Jej przepaska na oku zanika i w tym miejscu zaczyna się wydobywać błyskające światło. Po pokonaniu jej, deklaruje, że jest sobą rozczarowana, ponieważ nie jest w stanie cię pokonać, lecz pociesza ją myśl, że Alphys zdążyła się bezpiecznie ewakuować razem z resztą potworów. Dzięki jej determinacji nie ginie od razu, lecz zaczyna się „roztapiać”. Ostatecznie jednak roztrzaskuje się w pył. Walka * Zobacz Undyne/W walce Relacje Protagonista Początkowo Undyne usiłuje schwytać protagonistę, angażując go w walkę i długi pościg. Ostatecznie w Neutralnej / Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżce przybywając do Hotland, mdleje z powodu przegrzania jej zbroi, przez co protagonista otrzymuje opcję dania jej trochę wody, by ją ochłodzić. Później Papyrus próbuje uczynić z nich przyjaciół. Undyne postanawia ze złośliwości nawiązać przyjaźń z bohaterem, jednak później podchodzi do tego poważniej, gdy tylko zrozumie, że od samego początku miał on prawdziwe, dobre intencje. Alphys Alphys i Undyne podkochują się nawzajem. Strażniczka pierwszy raz spotkała Alphys na Wysypisku Śmieci. Później zostały bliskimi przyjaciółkami wkrótce po tym, jak Alphys przedstawiła jej anime. W zakończeniu Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki prawie się pocałowały, lecz Toriel przerwała im tę „romantyczną chwilę”, mówiąc im by nie robiły tego przed oczami młodego bohatera. Jednakże w napisach końcowych można dostrzec Undyne, która daje Alphys buziaka w policzek. W zakończeniu Prawdziwego Pacyfisty można zaprzyjaźnić się z Alphys, wysyłając ją na randkę z Undyne. Papyrus Undyne uważa go za bliskiego przyjaciela. Jest ona pod wrażeniem jego wytrwałości (czy może raczej upartości), ale obawia się jego zbyt dobrej osobowości i potajemnie nie chce, by dołączył on do Straży Królewskiej. Uważa, że jest zbyt miły i przyjazny, aby mógł stanąć do poważniejszej walki – nawet wtedy, gdy udało mu się zaprzyjaźnić się z protagonistą, kiedy miał łatwą okazje do schwytania go. Uczy go jak gotować w nadziei, że kiedyś jednak zmieni zdanie. Asgore Undyne postrzega go bardziej jako przyjaciela niż króla. Odwiedza ją co jakiś czas, dzięki czemu dowiedziała się o jego ulubionym gatunku herbaty. Będąc wybuchowym dzieciakiem, wyzwała go raz do walki. Kiedy upadła na ziemię po jednym ciosie, Asgore zaprosił ją na osobisty trening, co w końcu przyczyniło się to do uzyskania przez nią obecnej pozycji jako dowódczyni Straży Królewskiej. W jej młodszych latach treningu udało jej się pierwszy raz powalić Asgore'a na ziemię. Poczuła się przez to źle, jednak król pochwalił ją za ten wyczyn. Wierzy, że jest on kluczem do uratowania wszystkich Potworów. Napstablook Żyją w tym samym sąsiedztwie. Jest przez nią onieśmielony (wrestlingowe zaproszenie wcale nie pomagało), ale próbuje być dla niego dobrą sąsiadką. Undyne jest zaniepokojona jego osamotnieniem po tym, jak jego kuzyn go opuścił. Zwraca uwagę protagoniście by był dla niego miły. Mettaton Undyne była świadoma tego, że Mettaton był sąsiadem Napstablooka, jednakże znała go ona tylko jako jego kuzyna i nawet nie pamiętała jego imienia. Nie wie, że ten właśnie kuzyn Napstablooka i Mettaton to tak naprawdę te same osoby. Wspominała, że „przyjaciel Alphys” przyszedł raz do niej i położył się na fortepianie, karmiąc siebie winogronami. Nie obchodzi ją to, że Mettaton jest znanym celebrytą i uważa, że tylko niepotrzebnie daje jej negatywne wibracje. Shyren Undyne dawała jej domowe lekcje gry na pianinie, jednakże pewnego dnia Shyren przestała do niej przychodzić – prawdopodobnie było to spowodowane śmiercią jej siostry. Galeria UndyneTarot.jpg|Karta tarota z Undyne Undyne The Undying Tarot.jpg|Karta tarota z Undyne Nieśmiertelną Undynesteamcard.jpg|Steam Trading Card z Undyne Undyneprzypinka-fangamer.png|Przypinka z Undyne, sprzedawana na Fangamerze Enydnu.jpg|Jeden z wczesnych artów Undyne Enydnu2.jpg|Drugi z wczesnych artów Undyne Ciekawostki * Jej pseudonim na UnderNet to StrongFish91. * Jeżeli spróbujesz nazwać swoją postać „Undyne”, to odpowie tobie: „''Znajdź sobie WŁASNE imię''”, uniemożliwiając ci rozpoczęcie gry. * Jej imię pochodzi od greckich żywiołów wody lub wodnych nimf zwanych „Ondynami” (ang. Undines). ** Jest to nieco ironiczne, ponieważ ondyny są znane z tego, że nie mają dusz, podczas gdy dusza Undyne jest jedną z najsilniejszych w grze, głównie z powodu jej Determinacji. ** Jej imię jest także grą słów z ang. Undying (nieśmiertelny/nieumarły). * Jeżeli zabiłeś wszystkich psich członków Straży Królewskiej w Snowdin, Undyne skomentuje to, mówiąc: „''Psia Jednostka w Snowdin została kompletnie zdziesiątkowana''”. * Jeżeli zabiłeś Papyrusa, jej nastrój i dialog podczas walki będą zupełnie inne. * Jeżeli pozwolisz Monster Kid'owi spaść z mostu, jej poziom zdrowia przed walką będzie trochę niższy. Może to być wykorzystane przez tych co zamierzają ją zabić w Neutralnej Ścieżce. * Jeżeli protagonista w trakcie walki z nią w Neutralnej/Pacyfistycznej Ścieżce będzie celowo nie blokował jej pierwszej salwy, Undyne będzie powtarzać ten sam wzór aż do czterech tur, po których zacznie przyspieszać swoje ataki. Będzie tłumaczyła to tym, że chce by ta walka była „fair”, wyjaśniając bohaterowi jak blokować jej ataki, lecz w końcu nie wytrzyma z podirytowania i powie, że „nie jest twoją cholerną przedszkolanką”. * Undyne zdaje się być spokojniejsza podczas jej pierwszych wystąpień w grze, w porównaniu do jej późniejszej przemocy i okrutnego zachowania. Prawdopodobnie zachowuje się w ten sposób, by Monster Kidowi nie stała się żadna krzywda. * Jeżeli protagonista zadzwoni do Undyne przy znaku „WITAMY W HOTLAND”, to powie, że celowo przestała gonić bohatera, ponieważ miał wtedy od kogoś telefon do odebrania. W sekwencji pościgu, jeśli postać jest wystarczająco daleko od Undyne i odbierze połączenie, strażniczka będzie się kierować w jego stronę, zanim się natychmiastowo zatrzyma kilka kroków dalej. * Jej ulepszona zbroja w Ludobójczej Ścieżce wykazuje silne podobieństwo do Mettatona NEO, strój Jogboy Papyrusa i ostateczną formę Asriela. Wydaje się, że to jest wspólnym motywem przewodnim wśród potworów, które nabywają w pewien sposób determinację. * Z oka Undyne w Ludobójczej Ścieżce strzela laserem, który przypomina włócznię. * Dużo teoretyzowało, że jej styl walki (i wygląd w Ludobójczej Ścieżce) bazuje na Ornsteinie Zabójcy Smoków, bossie z gry Dark Souls. * Kiedy Undyne była młodsza, podążała za Gersonem, aby oglądać go jak tłucze złych gości, tak jak Monster Kid podążał za Undyne. Jednakże, gdy Undyne próbowała pomóc Gersonowi walczyć ze złymi kolesiami, skończyła atakując „listonosza czy coś takiego”. * Po tym jak wyrzuci się list od niej, a później ponownie się z nią porozmawia, wręczy tobie „list EX”, którego już nie będzie się dało zgubić. * Według jednego z Neutralnych Zakończeń, Undyne potrafi wycisnąć (tutaj: technika opierająca się na leżeniu i podnoszeniu ciężarów) siedmioro dzieci. Jest to pewnie prawdą, gdyż mogłaby na spokojnie suplesować wielkie głazy, kiedy tylko by chciała. * Podczas drugiego przechodzenia gry, jeśli wcześniej udało ci się zaprzyjaźnić z Undyne, powie, że „pamięta” cię jako przyjaciela oraz to, że jesteś złą osobą, która tylko manipuluje ludzi by mogli cię lubić. * Karta Tarota Undyne ma numer 11, który w tali kart Wielkie Arkana oznacza siłę lub moc. Natomiast karta Undyne Nieśmiertelnej ma numer 7, który oznacza rydwan. * Toby Fox chciał, aby zbroja Undyne była zniszczona po tym, jak skacze z mostu ratując Monster Kida na Neutralnej Ścieżce, ale ostatecznie o tym zapomniał. Przypisy en:Undyne de:Undyne es:Undyne ru:Андайн zh:Undyne pt-br:Undyne ja:Undyne Kategoria:Potwory z Wodospadu Kategoria:Bossowie